Entre dias
by Kitsui
Summary: No hubo sueños hasta ayer te dices. GaaLee muy leve.
1. I Imaginacion

Notas:  
Fic de cuatro partes breves. Leve Shonen-ai. GaaLee con algunas cositas pero que no dañan a nadie.

No amantes del género abstenerse de leer.

Gaara OCC….uishhh.

Lo escribí hace muuucho, posteo por postearlo nada más. Siéntanse libres o no de opinar¡¡Thnks!!.Si, el titulo es cualquiera¡mengo! Perdón por la extrañeza del contenido.

Entre dias  


I Imaginación - - - Camino imperfecto al cielo...

Él tenía el rojo aún más vivo que el del amanecer.

Él tenía los océanos más profundos.

Tenía cada grano de vida que hacia a la infinita figura dorada.

También era dueño de grandes tristezas, sueños inalcanzables y el vacío.

La oscuridad y el dolor nublaban todas aquellas demás posesiones suyas.

La fatiga era casi eterna. Algunas culpas no dejaban de hacerle preocupar y la tarea de perfeccionarse jamás terminaría.

No podía haber sueños.

No hubo sueños hasta ayer...te dices, aunque no descansaste esas maravillosas ideas comenzaron a perseguirte...

Los sueños solo nacen como incentivo...mentiras.

Su sueño era solo un lejano oasis...y él sin pies, sediento y moribundo.

Era así como no tener pies, perder el cerebro. Vivir para soñar y fantasear.

Piensas...o tal vez no.

Firmas los documentos, pero no los lees.

La responsabilidad ahora era magnánima. La aceptación era una meta que se encontraba al alcance, pero siempre habría algo que te haría sentir...incompleto.

De océanos profundos esta hecha tú mirada...y el océano es tan triste...

¿Por qué no vino él esta vez?...el destino, la suerte...todo juega con nuestras vidas. Y parpadeas...parpadeas. Aburrido... ¿que sentido tiene?...

Poco te importaba que dijeran los demás...por que no vino y él y firmabas sin leer los papeles...firmar papeles y no leerlos.

Es tan agotadora la vida. Suspiras. El alma y el cuerpo cargan el peso de los segundos y años y etcétera, de las palabras y las presencias, del pasado...de lo que vendrá y de lo que no es.

A veces querrías descansar tan largo...pero no existe para ti tersa almohada.

No se te permite verlo. Igual, si puedes imaginarlo...acariciar tu rostro, tocarte, amarte. ¡La imaginación es capaz de tantas cosas!...hasta de asegurarte placer, aunque sea breve...Y de ese placer surgen más deseos...se generan más necesidades...la imaginación acude, y luego, sientes vergüenza de ti mismo.

"La vez próxima que entre a la oficina..." Piensas...

Sonrojo.

Deseo.

Vergüenza.

Muerte cerebral temporaria...y del calor que emana tu pecho, una efímera y melancólica felicidad.

"Tiene una sonrisa tan limpia...es puro en efecto..." Saboreas un recuerdo.

Él jamás haría las cosas que practicas en ninguna compañía. Aunque si puedes imaginarlo...su completa entrega, respirando, sudando, temblando bajo tu cuerpo, todo para ti. Se hace tan real que oyes sus suspiros, gemidos...tu nombre mismo, aunque entrecortado, demasiado placer y "eso" tal vez, para ser controlados y suprimidos. El control es mínimo y él todo tuyo..."vamos...di mi nombr-"

Y oyes que evocan sus labios tu nombre...

...¡que sorpresa tan grata!...no era tan perfecta la imaginación. Borras tu ensimismamiento, y escondes con determinación tu lujuria.

Hoy si había llegado al despacho...

Él solo deja los papeles algo preocupado...se gira y, luego de despedirse cordialmente, sale por la gran puerta frente a tu escritorio...y entonces¡Maldita sea la imaginación y los sueños!, que alejan a los hombres tan desesperadamente de la realidad que no perciben y de sus oportunidades de darles vida.

Soportas tu peso sobre el escritorio y con una pequeña sonrisa...comienzas a volar lejos de tu tormentosa realidad hacia los brazos del inocente ángel, tratando de no perder la total conciencia para así no murmurar algo más peligroso la próxima vez.

….


	2. II Enfermedad

Notas:

Fic de cuatro partes breves. Leve Shonen-ai. GaaLee con algunas cositas pero que no dañan a nadie.

No amantes del género abstenerse de leer.

Gaara OCC….uishhh. Este capi es angst.

Gracias por los reviews¡¡me alegra que les haya gustado!!

Entre días

II Enfermedad - - - Noches sin almohadas

Esa noche mis progresos fueron consumidos por la locura amante de la luna llena. Odio y lágrimas se liberaban sin permiso de mis profundos y cansados ojos. Nada podía sedar mi angustia...métodos que drogaban mi sed ya no fueron útiles...agonice mi dolor de siglos durante dos inagotables días de penumbra, solo y agobiado de tristeza. Recobraba mi compostura por segundos y luego yacía temeroso detrás de la puerta sosteniendo mi cabello, mordiendo mis labios y viviendo memorias pasadas... Fuertes llantos por momentos, y luego algo permitía descansar mi rostro que se relajaba solo para hacerme sentir más miserable... y continuaban brotando los ríos.

Fue que, el demonio grito de repente quizás...para desvelarme de mis tramposos anhelos...de él.

Es que no merezco tener ese tipo de esperanzas. Empiezo a creer que es justo… que esta bien, me voy convenciendo.

"Hay tanta paz en el desierto..." Murmuro atrapando al cuadro a través de mi ventana.

¿Por qué regresa? 

Me retorcía en el frió...

Me consumía en dolor...

Y algo latía en mi cabeza, una molestia, una jaqueca...

Quiero poder dormir hoy, pero nadie me regala un descanso.

Quiero poder dormir hoy y no tener que imaginarme acariciándole.

…


	3. III Estatica

Notas:

Leve Shonen-ai. GaaLee. No amantes del género abstenerse de leer.

Gaara MUUUY OCC en este capitulo….que vergüenza u////u.

Gracias por el apoyo : D. A pesar de que, bajo de mi punto de vista, este capitulo apesta (más de lo normal) no me queda otra que publicarlo…Ohhh /suspiro/ he aquí entonces el excesivamente poético (y embarazoso) capitulo n-n...

Entre días

III Estática - - - Sin palabras

Y me siento más estupido. De esto se trata, de estática y estupidez.

Verte cada mes, que entras y dejas los detestables y aburridos informes.

¿Cuando tocarás y giraras perillas solo para observarme a mi? Olvídalos, deséchalos, no los contemples, deshace los papeles. Capturar tu mirada, por ello veme fijamente. Quiero coleccionar tus oscuros ojos, en un momento de ternura por favor...la estática no me deja hablarte.

Y todos me ven extrañados, cada vez.

Dejo mi gran asiento, toco tierra con los pies y simulo que estas aquí y que acercándome poco a poco logro curarme, liberarme. Que finalmente puedo saludarte.

Simular que estas. Y ellos se preocupan.

Y ahora estas frente a mi, y capturo tus ojos unos segundos antes de que interrumpas mi maravilloso momento desviándolos. No te disculpes, aunque di lo que desees...tu voz es maravillosa y me encanta envolverme en su gracia...Di cuantas cosas quieras a mi me gana "ella" y no articulo nada.

Mis ojos tienen aún así llaves suficientes como para desencadenarme de mil candados, pero los desgraciados no hablan¡malditos sean! Son libres pero no poseen cuerdas vocales, solo transmiten cosas...y aparentemente...no es algo que te guste...

Y sigues nervioso, tratando de disculparte...

Suspiro maravillado...que aún con la enfermedad de la estática pude retenerte un poco más el día de hoy.

* * *

Que deseos de morir que tengo… ¿por qué¡¡¿Por qué algunas palabras riman?!! (Iba a cambiarlo, pero como así lo escribí originalmente, así quise dejarlo. Influencias, supongo.)

Ok, a quienes (…aún) les interese el fic sabrán que el próximo es el último capítulo n-n…

Ja ne!!


	4. IV Sin titulo

Notas:

Leve Shonen-ai. GaaLee. No amantes del género abstenerse de leer.

Ok esta es la ultima parte n---n ¿disfruten?

Entre días

IV Sin nombre - - - Una simple caricia...

Una simple caricia, eso fue para él. Para mi... fue la revolución de mis días.

No podría describir la sensación del accidente, él no hubiese consentido tal acto...

Estoy complacido, estoy mejor el día de hoy, recordando el suceso de la anterior vez cuando por casualidad intente tomar los papeles, con mi mente divagando, pero el aún tenia su mano sobre ellos.

Así agradecí a la estática, así estoy feliz de ella a veces. No removí el contacto y alcé los ojos que no hablan pero que trasmiten a su rostro...Él no podía mover su vista de allí, se le veía sorprendido, sonrojado y... exquisito. Lo contagie...

Que feliz estoy...él. Y mi mano pudo girar un par de llaves, porque adquirió vida propia y atrapó la vendada suya. Y seguía sin reaccionar...él solo observaba asombrado...como extrañado de mi súbito interés en tocarle.

Me incliné hacia delante y logré que su palma alcanzase mi pecho. Así sentí su temblor, su susto, sorpresa...y él podía sentir mis latidos, mi dolor, mis ansias, penas...

"Mis sentimientos..." Y lo observé...lo liberé. Y la liebre huyó agil.

Creo que tal vez comprendió...

Creo que tendrá miedo de venir el próximo mes...

* * *

Ugh!…que final horrible...

¡Espero que hayan festejado un feliz año nuevo! suerte para todos n---n

(Que tal si cruzamos todos los dedos por la pobre de mi, así "mi persona especial" -dios, que horror de expresión…- se entera de que aún existo!! - se deprime)...


End file.
